


A Searching Hand

by Adaurora



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaurora/pseuds/Adaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't need sleep, lying down like this was by no means necessary. But she loved the closeness of being near her friend, her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Searching Hand

Penny couldn't deny that the feeling of lying next to Ruby was a very pleasant one. Her first friend, her first  _real_ friend, the first friend she had trusted with her secret. Ruby, the first person to really try to understand her, to see her more than an awkward girl or a military weapon. She didn't need sleep, lying down like this was by no means necessary. But she loved the closeness of being near her friend, her  _girlfriend._

It was almost jarring to see her sleeping. Ruby was always so full of energy, always on the move and always prepared. But now, Penny saw her face and how calm she looked, how her chest rose and fell with every breath. She wondered if her sleeping was making up for lost energy, or simply preparing it for the next day. Possibly a mix of both, Penny thought. 

Ruby turned over onto her right side, her sleeping form now facing Penny. A sound escaped Ruby's mouth, slightly open from breathing, as her hand drifted between the small empty space between them. The sheets moved slightly under her wandering fingers. Penny looked at her face a bit closer, but failed to find any sign of distress on her features.

Curiously, Penny extended her own hand forward in the space between them. Ruby's hand continued to feel around the sheets until her hand brushed against Penny's, finger's just barely making contact. Her hand wrapped around Penny's, fingers loosely intertwined.

Penny's expression changed, eyes widening without notice. Was Ruby awake? Was that why her hand had been moving? She looked over at Ruby again. Her expression hadn't changed, her face still looking just as relaxed as before.

"Ruby?" Penny tested, voice intentionally lowered. The only response she received from the shorter girl was soft breathing and the occasional mumble or sound. She still appears to be sleeping.

Her own face relaxed, the initial surprise melting away as she looked at their hands together. Occasionally Ruby's thumb would brush over Penny's hand, or her fingers would squeeze just a little tighter. Penny smiled and closed her own eyes.

_Ruby Rose, you really are one-of-a-kind._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very small thing I couldn't get out of my head. I've been re-watching all of RWBY since Volume 3 came out and I've fallen hard for Nuts and Dolts... again. Oops? I'm trying to figure out how to write them. Might write something longer, we'll see!


End file.
